1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooler with a removable backrest for improved comfort.
2. Background of the Related Art
Portable coolers are utilized in a wide range of social activities including at parties, camping, hunting, and beach trips. Commonly, due to lack of seating options, many people sit on tops of the coolers. In other situations it is intended that coolers are used for seats. In either circumstance a cooler top is generally not very comfortable due to the lack of a backrest. Individuals cannot lean backwards which reduces the overall level of comfort and places added strain on a person's back.
Previous methods to create or attach a backrest to a cooler included attaching a seat with backrest to the lid, permanently molding a seat and backrest into the lid, or permanently mounting a foldable backrest to the cooler. The previous designs have significant drawbacks in that they are either: a) integral to the cooler itself which adds bulk and weight; or 2) are removable but restrict access to the interior of the cooler or prevent the cooler from sealing correctly. There remains a need for a removable backrest that is easy to use, inexpensive, capable of fitting existing coolers, and does not restrict access to the interior of the cooler.